Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus of a discrete multitone (DMT) transmission system.
Description of Related Art
DMT modulation is a form of multicarrier modulation that divides the available bandwidth into several independent subchannels. The DMT modulation is able to adapt bit and power allocation of each subchannel, such that the throughput of each subchannel is maximized. Among the subchannels, if a subchannel is unable to be used for transmission due to serious interference from external environment, the subchannel can be turned off, while the other subchannels are not affected, such that the available bandwidth is optimized. With at least these advantages, DMT transmission is extensively used in broadband wireline communication systems, such as asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) and very-high speed digital subscriber line (VDSL) systems. The DMT transmission is also proposed as a potential solution in the next generation serializer-deserializer (SERDES) system with a signal throughput up to 56 Gbps or 112 Gbps.